


Heat

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Toppy/Dommy Kylo [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kylo and Hux are stuck on a planet for the construction of a new base. A very cold planet. Hux hates working "in the field" and would rather stay on his starship. Kylo helps him to keep warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Even swaddled in all his layers - rivalling Kylo himself in the attempt to keep the galaxy at a remove - his General was cold. His coat collar was turned up, and muffled his mouth, leaving only the bridge of a pink nose and two teary, blinking eyes to glare out at the snow.

“You do know half of your problems could be dealt with by picking a warmer planet,” the Knight told him.   


“You read the same proposals I did,” came the distant voice from under fabric. “This was the most logical, efficient option.”  


“Yes, but I also enjoy being able to feel my extremities.”  


“ _I_  have to oversee this part, but you could stay aboard the _Finalizer_ , if you wanted to.”   


“So you keep telling me, though you look like _you_ would rather be back aboard.”  


Kylo couldn’t deny he felt the same way. He didn’t exactly have fond memories of white, powdery, death-water any more. And his boots weren’t heated, naturally. Whilst the Force could keep you insulated, it felt like cheating when your General was turning into an icicle. A thin, ginger icicle. Full of rage and impotent fury.

Hux didn’t want to be here, but he was doing it out of a sense of duty. Kylo… well. He was here for moral support. Whether he’d admit it out loud or not, he knew both of them had… demons to work through, surrounding the loss of Starkiller. Plenty of them. Maybe that was why Hux felt he had to oversee the groundwork? A neurotic desire to ensure nothing went wrong this time around, as if watching the groundbreaking would somehow show him innate flaws. How would he be able to tell? There were always weak spots, always ways in. Water found her course through stone, and so would everything else.

Hux didn’t reply, which was answer enough on its own. Maybe he also thought that - by standing here - he was somehow atoning for his previous failures. Like the frostbite threatening and the little drops of white on his lashes were penance for his sins. Instead, they just made him look like a beautiful, irate statue. Which shivered, from time to time.

“I could… help warm you,” Kylo offered, his tone distant. Airy. Belying the emotion and sentiment of the suggestion.  


“Oh?”  


“If you don’t object to fraternising whilst on duty.”  


“You’re here with me already, aren’t you?”  


Which really was answer enough. They worked closely as it was, but more closely since the start of their… love affair? If you could call it that. Their _liaisons_. Yes. They’d spent more time when it wasn’t actually essential in each another’s company. If they didn’t have other duties, or if they weren’t required somewhere else… they tended to touch base (professionally) at least several times a day.

The crew probably all knew by now. After all, they still fought like hell, but it was a different kind of conflict, now. Usually over things that actually mattered, rather than just because they were wound up in one another’s presence. And then they _still_ spent time together. So anyone who hadn’t worked out that the two primary leaders were engaging in a sordid love-affair likely needed their psych-eval tweaking for emotional blindness. 

Kylo moved slowly. Slowly, because it built anticipation. He was sure Hux was concerned about what _fraternisation in the snow_ would actually mean, and also sure his General would be game for practically anything, with only minimal persuasion. Everything they’d tried so far had come along nicely, and although a few things had needed tweaking as they went along, nothing had ever struck a sour note for long. Hux… trusted him, now. And Kylo realised he trusted him, too. 

Trusted him enough that the mask and gloves came off, the minute they were behind closed doors. Trusted him enough that he let himself be _close_ , and not just for sex, Trusted him enough to let Hux curl up in his arms, and wake him gently when the dreams weren’t nice ones, or be held in return when it was his own demons in their bed. Or put his own head on Hux’s lap, and fall asleep like that, too. Trusted him enough to… to feel. For him. About him. Maybe even fall for him, just a little. Just enough.

He moved to step behind him, and pressed against his back. Hux kept his posture stiff as a board, and Kylo felt the heat start to stabilise between them. Slowly thawing out fabric, and keeping them both hotter. It was nice, and it was… weirdly… intimate. Even fully clothed, and in semi-public. No troopers in earshot, not even in sight. Machinery that worked, and possibly tiny blurs of black and white in the furthest distance.

Hux smelled of the snow, but also of himself. He nosed to find a small gap between hat and collar, scenting him deeply, breathing in _him_. He slipped one arm under Hux’s, and across his chest, holding him in place. Hux didn’t speak, but his breathing hitched just a little. Just enough.

They didn’t talk when Kylo used his other hand to massage between Hux’s legs. The General parted them, just slightly, and he rubbed the leather over his fingers at the creases, the bulge, the shape of him through his pants. Hux’s breathing got even more ragged (which was to say, not very, because even in bed the man was more Stoic than a Jedi at times. Kylo delighted in playing with that, in trying to edge him ever close to complete and utter meltdown. Sometimes they got close, othertimes they _made it_ , and sometimes it was just a barely-splintered patina of control that broke for only a moment when he came). 

Hux’s hips rocked into his touches, and Kylo smirked. He felt him stiffen slowly under his warming embrace, felt the blood heat and flush him hard. Hux was usually pretty responsive (a few very, very exhausted nights ignored, when they’d settled for just kissing and stroking instead, and Kylo had told him it was fine, and Hux had maybe even believed him), and today was no different. He rolled ever so slightly more, between the arm across his chest and the hand between his legs, using Kylo as a support behind his back as he did.

Often, there was no talking when they did this. Hux wasn’t one for long speeches in _bed_ , and Kylo was usually the one wanting to keep checking in verbally. Unless Hux found something to his extreme displeasure, of course. Or enough to say _no, lower_ , or _yes, there_. But now, now he could practically imagine how his eyes were glazing over, still watching the march of death-machinery over the snowy drifts, trying to watch for any kind of hint of a future fatal flaw… as he unzipped his fly and pushed his fingers inside. 

It was too cold to pull him out into the open, so Kylo wrapped his gloved hand inside his cotton underthings and started to work his shaft from root to tip.

Hands balled into official fists by his sides, the General’s nostrils flared around words he forced out through his nose instead of his mouth. Words like _yes_ and _please_ and _oh god yes there._  Kylo could read them loud and clear without the Force, and he knew Hux was enjoying this. He knew the slight edge of _wrong_ about doing it more or less in plain view (with the necessary precautions), of doing this at _all_ , and of doing this _like this,_ with a Knight of Ren curled around him from behind and jerking him off like they were pubescent teens trying to explore and enjoy without being found out… he knew all those things made his General hotter under the collar, and he pulled said collar down with the face-plate. Just enough that he could nuzzle over his neck, and edge him ever closer.

“K-Kylo, I–”  


He felt strange through the glove. They’d done it before, of course, but normally Hux preferred skin-to-skin. It was always more transgressive like this, and it reminded Kylo of that very first time. The time when they’d still kept half their layers in place, for fear of being seen without them, even by their own lover. He twisted and tugged and turned, and nuzzled his mask everywhere he could reach. 

Hux’s hand came to rest over his wrist, not demanding or insisting, just feeling the motions and the gestures. His other hand went up and over his shoulder, finding the back of Kylo’s cowl, and then there was a _cry_ when Hux remembered Kylo was masked _and_ hooded, despite the feel of leather all over his neck, and the despair that he couldn’t tangle fingers in his hair.

For some reason, that was what did it for him. He was gone in a heartbeat, spilling sticky and hot all over Kylo’s glove, and some splatters to his pants and shirt. Kylo kept stroking him until the very end of his climax washed him out, and then he brought his come-streaked glove up to Hux’s mouth. The General moaned, and licked the leather clean. Kylo purred a _good_ in his ear, and then tucked his cock back away and fastened him back up.

Hux continued to pant, lying back against his embrace, relaxed and satisfied. And warm. Most of all, warm. He didn’t watch the preparations any more, not for a while, anyway. 


End file.
